Consider it even
by LanzaDeChu
Summary: A lone Male ninja has been attacking the girls of Konoha...Who is it and will Naruto risk saving them all?
1. Ino and Hinta

**TITLE: CONSIDER IT EVEN**

A LanzaDeChu story

I Don't Own Naruto…..at all……so don't bug me…..

Ino's P.O.V

_I don't get why I have to be the one getting hurt around here, Choji is gone and…I don't know were that other guy is…I forgot his name? Oh what a day. Stuck here in the forest…waiting for fat ass to show…injured and…who the?_

Naruto came into the clearing he held her up and carried her along with Choji who had gone to get help.

_He…got Naruto? What the? Well…Naruto does look good without a shirt…WHAT? I'm fanaticizing about Naruto? Wow I've gone that…_

She lost her train of thought. She was lying down in a hospital bed waiting to get visitors. Naruto came in with the most concerned face…if you call it that.

"I was checking to see if you were alright"

"Thanks for helping me…"

"You were reliving the moment I guess?"

"How'd you…"

"I defeated a couple of ninjas before Choji called me for help"

"Wow…."

"Consider it even"

Naruto left Ino with questions still in her mind. Meanwhile Hinta was reliving other moments her saved her life.

_Hinta's P.O.V_

_I was right here, were I could have died…Neji was nowhere to be seen. And I didn't know if Rock Lee could stand any more punishment. I was helpless indeed until Naruto came and beat the stuffing out of our Possessed Sasuke…_

"_Are you alright guys?"_

"_I could have been better Naruto"_

"_Consider it even Rock Lee"_

"_Con-WHAT?"_

"_You alright Hinta? Did Neji even show?"_

"_No, he didn't. But can you teleport us?"_

_Then Kakashi puffed in and carried us to the hospital._

Sakura was doing investigative work, tracking down on someone who had been attacking only female ninja. She came across an ANBU mask. Then caught off gaurd she was quickly tied to a log. The Male inja gave her a hardy laugh. Was she going to get out?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Stripping Sakura

"Hello little cherry blossom"

"What…who..?"

"Have a nice time getting comfortable, I've finally have my hands on you"

"Sasuke-kun…is that?"

"Confused little rat?"

"Hey! OW!"

Pain crept up Sakura's leg, whoever was hurting her, had a nice time doing so. The man who stood a foot taller that Sakura started feeling his way from her leg to her waist. He stopped to find Kakashi behind him.

"Kakashi…it's been years…"

"Don't touch her again!"

"My eye, I so long to take it back…"

"Imposter, you won't fool me Itachi"

"Hey! Let go…"

"Sleep tight…"

Kakashi was knocked out within seconds. Sakura tried to scream but was stripped of her sandals. Then with a loud bang Naruto stabbed Itachi, only to have him puff up into smoke.

"Damn, Sasuke trying to scare us"

"What is that?"

"Huh?"

"NARUTO"

Naruto was knocked to the ground, not by Itachi but by Gaara, Who had replaced Itachi. Sakura was scared half to death when Gaara smiled.

"Who knew girls where so…easy?"

"You…"

Gaara looked straight into Sakura's eyes. Fear filled Sakura once more. Gaara took a good grip of Sakura's dress.

"Let me take this off for you…"

"You're not Gaara…who? Who are you?"

"Sasuke-kun"

'Gaara' was replaced by Sasuke who had body has seals everywhere. An evil grin was formed under all the seals. Thankfully Naruto had gotten up. But was he too late?

To Be Continued….in the next 70 years…..

A/N: Uhh guys! I'm gonna make it an M rating...because...stripping Sakura while having her tied up...it's alittle perverted.


	3. That's not all?

Flash Back:

"_Please don't..."_

"_Why…I love you…"_

"_MURDER, cold bloody murder was committed, Heir to the Branch family…He was killed by a rival…A rival so heartless..."_

"_A heart so black…only seals can create…now Naruto stands…in my mission…to pay for such power…to kill my closest friend…Sakura…"_

"_Why…Sasuke…you…JERK!"_

Flash back ends…

"WHY? Why did you need this power? Damn Idiot!"

"To kill was my purpose…to end lives was Gaara's mission"

"Naruto you don't understand…Sakura is everything to me…that's why she must die…just like Itachi….I am never to have peace in my life…"

Sasuke's voice was sad and dreary, but he had to fulfill his brother's dying wish…to complete his purpose in life…it was a sick purpose but Naruto was the hardest foe to defeat. He had to betray…it was necessary.

"Then now you die…trying"

It was the hardest thing to say. But Sakura was in trouble and Naruto was the only one capable to help.

"Let's end this mission…this purpose…my way"

Both ninja drew their weapons. Naruto started it off with speed that caught Sasuke off guard. Sasuke was cut deep in his left arm. Both dropped their kunai and went all out Taijutsu. Blow for blow they were evenly matched. Then they went for Ninjutsu and again they were evenly matched but Sasuke grew tired, Naruto was getting started his Rasegan and Sasuke got started his Chidori. Both went for the kill the power unmatched but this time Naruto won the battle. Sasuke lied on the ground with blood, a puddle of blood. Naruto easily got up and picked up the paralyzed Sasuke by the neck.

"This is were it ends"

And with a powerful punch to the chest Sasuke went flying. Sakura was free…but that wasn't the end of their troubles…not the end at all…

To Be Continued...as always...


	4. PrototypeChapter

"Sasuke-kun…is…dead?"

"I doubt it…the seals have completely covered his face by now…"

"I think you have to put by stuff back on…"

"You look nice without…GULP!"

"You're just like that pervert! Now untie me!"

"Okay! Geez…"

"It's getting cold!"

Naruto took the wires and slashed them, but the wires hissed. They were snakes. Not just ordinary snakes but Anacondas!

"Okay…I'll just…"

"HURRY UP NARUTO PLEASE!"

Before Naruto could do anything Gaara jumped out of the soil. He was accompanied by Neji who jumped down from the trees.

"Remember the last time we fought?"

"WE GREW STRONGER!"

"Ugh…I…can't low…"

A/N:

This is only a test chapter…sorry guys… I'm having a HUGE writer's block. It's the size of a giant Ino-pig…. (Sorry if I'm bashing Ino fans!) So as a little treat…how about you guys give me Ideas and I'll merge them?

Not that it will get my mind going again…but it will help!

Oh and Sasuke fans…go F#$ yourselves (Only kidding!)

Just a question… Who thinks I'm a female? (I'm not Gay or Bi...)

I should "Write like a man!"

(sweatdrop)


End file.
